


Office Fun

by Ronslady23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Het, Infidelity, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronslady23/pseuds/Ronslady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers the joys of office loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Lower.”

A husky sensuous voice whispered from behind him. Just hearing the need and urgency that exuded from the simple command caused a delightful tingle to buzz down Harry’s naked spine. Complying with the direct order given to him by not only his best Senior Field Operative but also his best friend, Harry bent forward and rested the weight of his upper-body onto his elbows and chest, causing his bum to be lifted higher into the air.

“Damn you’re so fucking sexy. Open up, I want to see you.”

Instantly, Harry felt his body flush. As much as he enjoyed playing these games with Ron, for some reason he always felt a little self-conscious when it came to this part. He knew his best mate loved to gaze at his clenching hole, but being so exposed always made him feel a little uncomfortable. Regardless of his personal hang-ups, Harry did what he was told because he knew Ron would reward him for it later.

Harry scooted his knees forward, reached back with his hands, and spread his cleft open, slightly twitching as he felt the cool office air breezing over his hole.

“Perfect, absolutely perfect,” Harry could feel the warmth of Ron’s breath ghosting over him. “As much as I fuck you, how is it that you’re able to stay so tight?”

“I don’t know.” Harry moaned as he felt Ron’s rough calloused hand gently stroke his lower back.

“You look so deliciously innocent like this: bent over, spread open, arsehole winking at me- flirting with me- begging me to rape it with my tongue.”

Harry let out a low sigh listening to the filth that was pouring out his friend’s mouth.

“Is that what you want Harry? Hmm? Do you want me to rape your tight little hole with my tongue?”

“Yes.” Harry whispered, enjoying the firm rubbing and squeezing Ron was giving his backside.

“What’s that?”

“Yes.” Harry repeated becoming lost in the feeling.

“Harry mate, you are now the Head of the Auror Department. Surely you can speak up and tell me what you need.” Ron chuckled.

It was true, just last week Harry was sworn in and now he and Ron were doing unspeakable things on top of his desk to celebrate his new promotion.

Taking a deep breath and using his most authoritative voice, Harry barked, “Senior Field Operative Weasley, I want you to rape my tight little hole with your tong-“and before he could finish the statement, Ron descended upon him- harshly licking, and sucking, and nibbling on his wrinkled puckered flesh.

Harry whimpered and felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head due to the immense pleasure he was receiving from the assault. He absolutely loved it when Ron completely ravished his arse like a mad starving man.

He trembled when he felt the wriggling muscle massage his deep inner walls and felt his head swimming when he heard the sloppy slurping noises of Ron’s lips engulfing his outer rim.

Suddenly, Ron viciously snatched Harry’s hands away, dug his thumbs on either side of his spit-sopping cleft, spread his cheeks impossibly wider, sniffed deeply at the scent of earthly musk that was emitted from within, and dove back in with fervor. Harry could only keen and shutter as he felt Ron’s tongue slide deeper and deeper into his fluttering opening.

Just when Harry felt the telltale tingling in his bollocks that indicated his impending orgasm, Ron abruptly stood up panting and said, “Get down here, I’m about to fuck you within an inch of your life.”

Harry scrambled backwards, eager to get into position. He spread his legs wide and held onto the edge of his desk bracing himself for the hammering he knew was coming. He licked his lips and shook with anticipation as he heard the clicking of Ron’s unbuckling belt and the rustling of his trousers being lowered.

He gasped when he felt Ron’s equally naked and warm body laid flushed against his back, grinding and nudging his rock hard cock into his crack; his hands gruffly rubbed every inch of Harry’s exposed back, chest, and thighs. He yelped when Ron gave him a sharp sting on his bottom.

“Where is it?” the taller man demanded.

“It’s in the bottom left drawer, under the copy of Qudditch Monthly.” Harry knew the ‘it’ Ron was referring too was the tube of lube Harry always kept on or near his person. 

After a bit of shuffling, Harry heard the squelching noise of Ron slicking up his cock then he felt the cool smoothness of his mate’s lubed fingers as they entered him spreading the viscous liquid around inside him. Ron didn’t bother to stretch or scissor him because he knew Harry loved the pain of being pried open by his thickness. Besides, the oral-anal attack had greatly loosened the brunette up.

Having Ron’s hardness lined up behind him, Harry’s whole body quivered. Very slowly, he felt the pulsing cockhead push against his slightly resisting ring of tighten muscle. Harry gripped his desk so hard he heard a few of his whiten knuckles pop from the pressure. When the head was in, Ron slowly rolled his hips forward inch-by-inch knowing this snail pace greatly reduced the chance of tearing his lover.

When Harry unexpectedly tensed up around the intrusion, Ron used soothing words and gentle touches to get him to relax and breathe through it. Finally, when the redhead was fully seated within him, he leaned forward and lavished Harry’s back and neck with nips and kisses, allowing him time to adjust.

Harry wiggled his bottom signaling that he was ready to be thoroughly fucked. Ron slowly pulled out and eased back in, gripping tightly at his hips for purchase. The slow push and pull was quite an intoxicating feeling.

“Merlin Harry, I wish you could see this. Every time I come out, your arse stretches out too. It looks just like your sexy lips when you suck me off,” Ron groaned out sliding back into the tautness. Harry groaned too because he could tell the sight was getting his friend excided.

Harry panted and laid his head to the side relishing the burn and drag he was experiencing. Ron started to pick up the pace and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” Ron punctuated each word with a hard thrust. “You feel so fucking tight! You feel so fucking good! Sweet Cerci Harry, I’m about to destroy you!” Harry huffed when he felt Ron seize two handfuls of his hair and pulled it mercilessly backwards causing his back to severely arch.

Ron lifted Harry’s left leg and placed it on the desk so he could have enough space to bounce and pound into his constricting hole. The more Ron worked the looser Harry became until the smaller man was fully thrusting himself back onto his impalement.

Harry let out a scream when he felt Ron slam into the highly sensitive bundle of nerves that was located deep inside him. The pleasure that overcame him was so intense that he felt the muscles in his face slacken and a thin line of drool spilled over the corner of his mouth.

“That’s right my little slut, scream. Scream for me.” Ron rumbled in his ear, angling his hips so he could continue to batter his prostate. 

And Harry did. He screamed and yelled out so much his voice began to hoarsen. The noise just seemed to further fuel Ron’s seemingly insatiable lust because the redhead threw one foot on the edge of Harry’s desk and truly began to ram his entire body forward into the squirming man below him.

Whenever Harry’s hands began to creep towards his aching neglected prick, Ron would pull his hair harder and slap at his wandering fingers because he wasn’t ready for him to come yet. He only wanted him to enjoy the feeling of his cock banging inside of him. 

A few hard slams later, Harry felt the tingling in his bollocks return with a burning vengeance.

“Fuck Ron! Let me come, please let me come!” Harry begged.

“Sure thing love, all you had to do was ask,” Ron smirked and he let one of his hands slip from Harry’s hair to make a tight fist around his swaying cock. As much as Harry loved a brutal fucking; he loved a brutal hand-job as well. Ron squeezed and pulled and twisted the pre-come soaked prick until he felt Harry’s arse rhythmically spam around him and saw an arching spray of hot white jiz spurt from him; ruining all of the papers and files on his desk.

When Ron let the other hand he had in Harry’s hair go, he realized the man must have passed out because he fell forward with a terrible thud.

Torn between his concern for his possibly injured best friend and the victorious feeling of fucking someone until they passed out, Ron dug his fingers into Harry’s unconscious hips and came with a mighty force. He felt rope after rope of his huge load coat the insides of his lover’s bowels.

Ron slumped forward and cuddled against Harry’s back for a few seconds while he caught his breath. Slowly he shifted his hips backwards and pulled his spent prick from Harry’s now slackened gaping hole. He leaned forward and put his ear next to Harry’s mouth, satisfied with the clear even breathing he heard from the sleeping man. 

Ron slid his arms under Harry’s chest, hoisted up his limp body, and dragged him to the leather couch that sat near the wall of the office. He laid him down and winced at the black eye and split lip the face plant caused.

Dammit, how was he supposed to explain this to Harry? Hell, how was Harry supposed to explain these injuries to Ginny and his coworkers?

Ron yawned and grabbed his discarded robe from the floor, nestled himself next to Harry on the couch, and covered them both with it. His tired brain was too clouded to think of any kind solution now, so he closed his eyes and joined his mate in dreamland.


	2. Part 2

No one ever told Harry that being the Head of the Auror Department was going to be easy, but fucking hell- nobody warned him about all the irritation and bullshit that came along with the title.

When he took the position, he foolishly had the naïve notion that he would burst onto the scene like some kind of ‘super general’ who would take charge and make great changes for the department. He didn’t realize that the Head’s job was composed of 50% bureaucracy, 30% babysitting, 15% counseling, and 5% of people trying to kiss his arse.

Kingsley told him the first 6 months would be the hardest, but Harry couldn’t imagine dealing with this shit for another 3 months, let alone another damn year!

Harry sighed as he began to pack his things up for the end of the day. Who was he kidding, he’d keep the position because he worked too damn hard to get there; he was just only having a rotten week. All he wanted to do was just go home, play with his children until it was time to put them to bed, and then sit in his favorite chair and nurse a tumbler of Firewhiskey for the rest of the evening.

Just as he was straightening the files on his desk something caught his eye that made him bemoan his existence.

He’d completely forgotten about the Harpies game he and Ginny were to attend that night. After which, they would join a few of her old teammates for dinner. He placed the tickets to the match on his desk so he would remember to grab them on his way out.

Harry let out a whine and began to softly bang his head against his wand, causing little purple sparks to fly out the tip.

He really didn’t want to go because lately, he and Ginny weren’t seeing eye-to-eye and now they had to go put on a show and play happy fucking families in front of her friends. This definitely put the icing on the cake of his shitty day.

He heard a gentle rapping at his door and prayed it wasn’t that pushy git Thompson and his precious bloody finance report. He told the silly little man that he’d sign the damned thing in the morning.

“Enter.” Harry said briskly in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

His heart almost fluttered out of his chest when a familiar stock of ginger hair and a playful set of cerulean eyes peeked from around the door frame.

“Hey there mate, I was just popping by to see if you were still here.” Ron said with a grin.

“Yeah, I was just packing up, come in.” Harry said trying to hide his excitement.

As soon as Ron closed and spelled the door, Harry was on him in a flash- passionately kissing and groping at his marvelous bum. Ron growled at the feeling of finally having him in his arms again and half dragged, half carried him over to the sofa- falling on his back so Harry could straddle his lap.

Harry settled on top of him and sensuously rolled his hips and arched his back to aid the other man as he stuffed his hand into the back of his pants. He let out a little gasp when his friend found his rosebud and began to stroke it lovingly.

When Harry was hard, leaking, and panting into the deepened kiss, Ron pulled away and leaned his head back to catch his breath, never ceasing his erotic ministrations.

“I’ve missed you.” Ron whispered his voice full of arousal.

Harry only moaned and nestled his head into Ron’s neck, rocking harder against his firm hand hoping a finger or two would slip into his waiting hole. 

“You know how much I hate those week long training sessions. The new batch of Aurors are a bunch of babies. They’re gonna have to toughen up a lot if they ever want to make it in this field.” Ron said running his free hand through Harry’s messy locks.

“When did you-“Harry mumbled, lost in the sensations, “When did you get in?” he finally managed to say.

“Just now, I wanted to see you before I made it home.” Ron began to tease him by only allowing the tips of his fingers to enter him.

Harry sat up, trying to force more of Ron into him only to be denied his prize.

“How have you been?” Ron chuckled enjoying his mate’s desperation.

“Stressed out because work’s been terrible and Gin has been a complete bitch lately.” Harry yelped at the cruel plunge of Ron’s fingers due to his mean snipe at his sister.

“Well she has and now we have to go to a stupid match and entertain her mates for the evening. I rather go home and entertain Jamie and Al.” Harry tried to pout but Ron’s thick digits were sliding deeper into him. So instead of poking out his lower lip like a petulant child his mouth formed a perfect little ‘o’ and his eyelashes fluttered closed.

“I’m sorry you’re having such a rough time. Do you want me to try to make it a tad bit better?” Ron punctuated the last part of the question by twisting and flexing his fingers into the taught moistness between Harry’s cheeks.

“Yes.” Harry simply stated, resisting the urge to outright bounce on Ron’s lap.

Ron pulled his hand from Harry’s pants, put his arms under the lighter man’s thighs, and flipped them so he was now on top and Harry was sprawled underneath him. He gave Harry a dominating kiss and ripped his shirt open causing most of the brunette’s buttons to fly everywhere. He descended down his jaw line, dragged his teeth down the cords of his neck, bit and sucked harshly at his sensitive nipples, and fumbled to unbuckle Harry’s belt.

When his trousers and pants were pooled at his ankles and slipped off his feet, Ron stuffed a few throw pillows under his hips, spread his legs wide, and stared at Harry’s entrance- seemingly mesmerized by its pulsing.

Harry shifted uncomfortably but kept himself open because he knew it was Ron’s kink, so he never put up a fuss when his mate wanted to see it.

Then without further ado, Ron dove down and enthusiastically ate him out. He licked hard around the wrinkled flesh trying in vain to smooth it out with each rotation and then he sealed his mouth completely around the flexing circle and gently sucked, stabbing his tongue into the vice-like grip until it softened and gave way for the rest of the wiggling intrusion.

Harry grabbed a handful of Ron’s fluffy hair and grinded his arse into his face trying to push the wonderful sensation deeper into him. Unperturbed by the pressure on his head, Ron pulled back and began to earnestly fuck his friend with his fattened stiff tongue.

Harry writhed and moaned, utterly enjoying the rimming of a lifetime.

“Talk to me.” Ron commanded the best he could with a mouth full of Harry.

“Oh shit! You’re doing a lovely fucking job down there!” Harry yelled breathlessly. “Its soo deep. How the hell did you manage to get your tongue so far up my arse-”

“Nnggg! Nngggggg…..” were the only noises Harry could make after Ron started to flick his tongue in the tight confined space.

“Touch yourself.” Ron moaned at how wanton and whoreish Harry was behaving.

Harry sluggishly took himself in his hand and began to stroke. He was so wrapped up in what Ron was doing, he sort of forgotten he had a prick. Knowing a few tugs would have him spurting all over, he decided to warn his lover.

“Ron, I’m close!”

The redhead pushed himself up and hovered his open mouth over Harry’s cock. Without a warning, he shoved three unlubed freckled fingers into Harry’s dripping wet arse.

Harry screamed and forcefully came shooting his warm spunk into Ron’s waiting tongue and lips; his aim was so accurate he only managed to spill a tiny bit on the corner of his mouth.

When Harry was done, Ron swallowed it all down and licked his lips with a satisfying smack. He leaned forward and lazily tongue kissed Harry, sharing with him all the magnificent flavors he had just tasted. He slowly rose up on his knees and threw himself on to the couch next to his mate and held his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Well,” Harry said panting, “I’m certainly not stressed now.”

“I should hope not after all the hard work I just put in.” Ron smirked, lifting Harry’s hand and placing butterfly kisses on his knuckles.

After relaxing for a few moments, Harry heaved himself up and began to set his clothes to rights. He glanced at the huge tenting bulge in Ron’s trousers and frowned.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice- how do you want me to handle that?” Harry said nodding towards his visible erection.

Ron stroked himself through his clothes and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get the misses to take care of it when I get home.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stood zipping and buckling himself up.

“What?” Ron asked incredulously. “It’s not my fault Hermione gets terribly turned on after she knows we’ve been together.” After a beat he continued, “You know… that invitation she gave you to join us in bed still stands?”

Harry laughed, “She said that ages ago and besides, I could hardly accept it now can I, with her being 7 months pregnant and all.”

“Harry, you need to appreciate the joys of fucking a pregnant woman: their breasts are bigger, their hips are wider, and their cunts are wetter; its absolute heaven.”

Then giving Harry a conspiratorial whisper, Ron said, “And Hermione turns into a downright nympho when she’s up the duff; so I’m sure it’ll be a fun time for us all.” Ron crossed his arms behind his head and stared dreamily up at the ceiling. Harry could only imagine the debauch scenarios his mate was conjuring in his dirty little mind. He Accio his missing buttons and Reparo them back onto his shirt.

“You, my friend, are a depraved individual.” Harry smiled, offering a hand to help pull Ron to his feet.

Ron swiftly stood and hugged Harry close, pressing his hardness into Harry’s lower abs, he whispered in his ear, “And you, my friend, are just as depraved as I am.”

Harry moaned and reached for the tickets on his desk and said, “If you’re both serious about this, I can definitely try to get away for the weekend.”


	3. Part 3

It was an hour before lunch when Harry received the missive. It came floating through the open glass window above his door and landed gracefully on his desk. He unfolded the delicate creases on the parchment and read:

Harry,

If you have a spare moment, would you mind stopping by my office. There’s something I would like to discuss with you.

~H.W.

Harry read the note again and rubbed his neck wondering what Hermione might have needed. Instead of pondering about it for too long he decided to take a trip to see her. Telling his secretary to hold all of his messages until he returned, he strolled down the short corridor that led to her office. He entered the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and after a short chat with Hermione’s secretary; he gave a light knock on her door and went in when she gave him the ok.

Hermione was pacing in front of her desk giving a dictation while a Self-Writing Quill followed her, busily scratching away at a note pad. She gestured for Harry to have a seat and held up a finger indicating she’d be done in a moment. He took a seat in the nearest chair and waited; watching her as she walked.

Although he knew it was terribly wrong, Harry had always carried a small flame in his heart for the magnificent woman who stood before him. Ever since the first time he saw her walking down the stairs looking like some beautiful Muggle princess during the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, he’d been secretly smitten with her. But, with her being his best mate and obviously in love with Ron since their Third Year, he knew she was off limits. However, that didn’t stop the occasional fantasy of them being together from popping up in his head from time to time. 

Hermione banished the quill and pad, came around and perched herself on the edge of the desk right in front of him. He had to stop himself from overtly gazing at her.

“Hello Harry, thanks for coming by.” She said giving him one of those smiles that always seemed to melt his heart.

“No problem Hermione, what can I do for you?” he replied, unconsciously licking his lips when she scooted back and her skirt slightly lifted up, giving him a wonderful view of her shapely legs and thighs. 

Damn, he thought to himself, even at 7 months pregnant she still looks so fucking sexy.

“Well,” she stated blushing prettily at him, “Ron told me all about his little visit with you yesterday.”

Harry instantly felt his face flush red due to some odd emotion that was a mix between shock and arousal. Even though he knew Hermione was very well informed that her husband shagged him on a semi-regular basis, he and she had never openly spoken about that fact together before. It wasn’t because the topic was taboo; he just figured they were both too timid to bring it up.

And due to the years of Ron telling him that he divulges all of the sordid details of their affair to her and that she really gets off on it, Harry always secretly wished that she would be the one to mention it to him first; he had a whole kinky fantasy devoted to that very scenario. Now that it had come to pass, he didn’t know how to react.

“Umm… he did?” He stumbled nervously.

She shyly nodded her head.

“Wh-what did he say?”

She slid off the desk and sensuously walked over to him, lightly trailing her fingers up his arms to his shoulders as she stepped behind him.

“Oh, that you were having a bad day and that he helped you by,” she leaned to whisper in his ear, pressing her pillow soft breast against his back, “licking you all better.”

Harry was so turned on by her words that he got lightheaded when all of the blood in his body surged southward.

“He told you about that?!” he gasped.

“Yes. And he told me that you’ve finally accepted my offer.” She brought her arms around him and hugged him loosely, nibbling at his ear.

Harry moaned and leaned his head back, sinking into her warm embrace. Her talented mouth lightly licked the cords of his neck and gently sucked at him; while her hands ran up and down his chest and torso. He twitched every time her nails scraped over his harden clothed nipples.

He wanted more of her- needed more of her, so with a growl he stood up, grabbed her, and pushed her up against her desk. He spelled her office silent and for a moment the two stared into each other’s eyes; brown ones burning with desire and green ones with an insatiable hunger that only the other could appease, then they kissed.

It was filled with passion and longing. And Harry was so glad that she was as ravenous as he; there was plenty of lip biting and tongues wrestling for dominance on both sides.

Harry pushed at her hips so she was sitting firmly on top of her desk, and quickly set about unbuttoning her blouse. When he was finished, he gazed in awe at how heavy and full her breast looked in her lacy black bra, and lovingly palmed them as he continued their kiss. He felt his prick get harder when the material dampened due to her flowing breast milk. 

He caressed her swollen abdomen, and slid his hand down to flip her skirt up. He rubbed slow circles on her thighs and inched his way up to the moistness between her legs. The shuddering response he received from her when he dragged his thumb from the bottom of her wet knickers to the top made him feel wonderful; like he had just won the House Cup.

Hermione bucked against the friction he caused below and when she couldn’t take it anymore, she broke the kiss and begged him to stop teasing. Harry, who was more than happy to oblige this beautiful woman, spread her legs wider, pulled the seat of her knickers aside, and plunged his finger into her quivering depth. Her back sharply arched and she began to gyrate against him; he increased her pleasure by massaging her clitoris with his thumb. 

The way she completely fucked his hand and the tremors he felt in her tightening walls signaled to him that she was close, so he picked up the rhythm of his thrusts, and nibbled and sucked on the valley of her bosom. 

“Oh Harry!” she wailed and tightened up like a bow string.

Here she comes, he thought proudly, and then something happened that completely blew his mind.

As Hermione’s orgasm ripped through her, Harry felt a warm jet of liquid stream over his busy hand. Confused, he looked down and saw another jet of clear fluid come rushing from between her legs and wash over him. 

She’s a squirter?*

The thought barely registered before his own orgasm blindsided him. He wrapped his free arm around her and held her close as a blissful whiteness took over his vision and the insides of his pants became sticky and ruined.

A squirter, he’d just fingered a real-live squirter. When he was in Auror training and the blokes in the locker room would chat about women with that elusive ability, he became very enchanted by the idea. When the few women he slept with couldn’t do it and the wife he married couldn’t either, he’d given up on experiencing it. He would have never guessed that Hermione was capable of fulfilling that dream for him.

When both of their breaths became smooth and even, Harry pulled himself from between her legs and helped her stand on her feet. He looked down at the wet spots on his trousers and chuckled.

“I cannot believe I came in my pants. I haven’t done that since Hogwarts.” He gave an embarrassed smile.

“Yes, I’m experiencing that same issue as well, but it’s all fine, I can fix our little problem.” She winked at him.

A wand wave and an incantation later, Harry’s pants felt dry and comfortable, and he had no visible stains on his trousers.

“Thanks.” He said and he helped straighten out her clothes while she tried in vain to flatten his hair. He held her in his arms and kissed her for several long minutes before a flock of missives tapped against her window. Giving him an apologetic look, she pulled away to let them in- they still had work to do after all. He blew her a kiss and said he couldn’t wait to see the two of them for the weekend.

As he walked back towards Headquarters, he realized it was nearly lunchtime. He stopped by Ron’s office to ask if he’d join him and the two set off to their favorite fish & chips shop.

Harry, not being able to hold a secret from his best mate, broke down and confessed that something had happened between him and his wife that morning.

Ron gave a lascivious grin, “Oh really,” he said leaning forward. ”Well, you’re just going to have to tell me about it, and make sure to mention all of the juicy details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Squirters, for those who don’t know, are women who can ejaculate. Wiki has a whole page devoted to the wonderful subject.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks to everyone who left Kudos and Comments. Originally, this fic was supposed to be 4 parts, but my foolish ambition wanted to write a 5th part. After a year of trying to come up with another part, I decided to go with the original ending.

After breakfast on a sunny Saturday morning, Heracles- Ron and Hermione’s Great Grey Owl, gave Harry a note asking him to be at their house around 7 pm. Due to his eagerness for the evening’s events, the day seemed to be set to a snail’s pace.

Finally when dinner was over, Harry quickly showered, put on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, laced up his trainers, and told Ginny he was going over to Ron’s for the evening. Ignoring her rolling eyes, Harry gave her and the children kisses and headed out.

At 7 o’clock sharp, Harry knocked at their door and nervously waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later it swung open and Ron and Hermione happily greeted him with chase kisses on the lips. Harry felt his cheeks burning at their open affection because they’d never treated him like that in front of each other before. He stepped inside the cozy house and allowed Ron to take his jacket and hang it on a rack. 

As they walked further into the home, Harry realized how amazing they looked. Hermione was wearing a skirt suit that hugged her luscious curves and Ron looked dashing in a set of modern business robes. He glanced down at himself and felt severely under dressed in his homely attire.

“Umm… you two look wonderful. I didn’t know we were going out. Should I go back and change?” he asked.

“No Harry, you’re fine. Let’s go have drinks in the parlor.” Hermione said and led the way to the next room.

Harry helped Ron pour the spirits and handed Hermione a club soda. The three settled on the couch and talked, laughed, and giggled just like they always did when they were together.

Harry took another sip of his drink and noticed someone was missing.

“Where’s my Rosie Posie?” He inquired, thinking she was probably down for a nap.

“The in-laws are keeping her for the night.” Ron mentioned then he gave his wife a look and said, “Hey Hermione, could you go to the study and get that thing I wanted to show Harry?”

She nodded, gracefully stood up and left.

“What thing?” Harry asked curiously.

“You’ll see.” Ron gave him a mischievous grin and downed the rest of his beverage.

A moment later, Hermione called out to Harry from down the hall. “Could you come here please, I think I need your assistance. “

Harry gave Ron a questioning glance and he was given a non-comitial shrug in return.

He ambled down the hall and stopped short when he stepped up to the study, completely astounded by what he saw inside. Through some amazing feat of magic, the room had been transformed to look like a Hogwarts professor’s office, and sitting at the desk scribbling on a pad of parchment was Hermione wearing her hair in a severe bun.

“Don’t just stand there with your mouth open Mr. Potter, due come in.” she snapped with an air of irritation.

Harry stumbled in confused by her attitude and her usage of his surname and took a seat when she glared at him to do so with her eyes. She wrote a bit more then said, “What are your plans for the future?”

“My plans?” he asked even more confused.

“Yes, I hope you’re not opting to be an Auror or a Healer because judging by the terrible marks you’ve been making lately in your classes; you’ll be lucky if someone hires you to scrape the warts off a toad.”

Marks, class… Harry thought to himself and then a light bulb went off in his mind and he realized that they were role playing; he hated the moments when he was incredibly thick. He smiled to himself knowing that Ron must have orchestrated the whole thing.

Besides being a fun bloke and an amazing shag, his ginger friend had a wonderfully vivid imagination. Many times Harry was brought to the heights of the most soul-quaking orgasms thanks to Ron and his well thought out scenarios. Now that Hermione was in on the fun, he could tell it was going to be another one of those outstanding experiences.

“Well?” she huffed.

Harry had a quick decision to make; either he was going to be the frighten schoolboy who was willing to do anything to improve his marks or the smart-arse rebel who could give two shits about grades.

He sat back and replied, “I don’t know-I hear toad scraping is a pretty fun job.”

Hermione slammed her quill on the desk looking furious. “I’ve had enough cheek from you this semester Mr. Potter!” She quickly shifted her eyes up and shouted, “Mr. Weasley you’re late!”

Harry craned his neck and saw Ron standing at the door looking terrified.

“Sss-sorry Headmistress Granger just got off work.” He stammered. Harry was very impressed at his acting ability; no wonder the man was the best undercover agent in the whole Auror Department. Ron shuffled in and took a seat next to Harry and looked about nervously.

“Mr. Weasley as Mr. Potter’s guardian it’s your responsibility to serve as his role model. How can he ever learn to be a productive citizen if you’re showing him bad examples?” She spoke to him in a condescending manner. Harry was amazed by her acting skills as well. The two of them must have practiced the skit all day.

“I know Headmistress I’m sorry.” He put his head down.

“Now,” she said looking in Harry’s direction. “You’ve been warned all year about your abhorrent behavior and suffering grades and yet it seems you just do not care. I think we need to try a different more drastic method. Mr. Weasley, have you’ve been disciplining him at home?”

“Discipline from this guy?” Harry barked and let out a raucous laugh trying his hardest to channel his inner brat.

Ron gave an audible swallow and said, “Well, my wife normally puts him in his place but now that she’s left us, he’s been rather difficult to deal with.”

“I see… well we are just going to have to remedy this problem. Mr. Potter, you need to learn that there are consequences for your actions. Since your guardian has been weak at ensuring your obedience,” She gave Ron a loathing look when she stressed the word. “I will take it upon myself to help you. Now stand up, pull your trousers and pants down, bend forward, and hold on to the edge of my desk.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Harry said incredulously.

“No, I’m not. I think 20 turns with the ‘corrector’ will do wonders for you. Afterwards, if you’re remorseful and truly pledge to change, I’ll give you a nice incentive to help you strive to achieve excellence.”

Bloody hell that’s sexy. Harry thought as he felt his nether region stir. Damn Ron for exploiting his secret kink. A few years ago, the two men had discovered Harry’s penchant for punishment, but it was an activity they rarely engaged in because weals and bruises brought too much attention in the locker room; now that that element of discovery was no longer an issue, Harry could indulge in it to his heart’s content.

He looked at his ‘guardian’ with pleading eyes and Ron said, “Best do what the Headmistress says son.”

Harry sighed and ‘reluctantly’ stood up, pulled his clothes down, and gripped the desk trying hard to stay in character and hide the shaky excitement that thrummed through his veins. He could have drawn it out and acted like a little Shit-head, but he was ready to get to it.

“Remember Mr. Potter, I’m only doing this because you have so much potential and I want you to succeed when you go out into the cruel world.” Hermione stood and slowly rounded her desk and stood behind him. He stopped himself from moaning when she stroked her small soft hands down his lower back and let a few of her fingers tease his cleft. She gently grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards until he was completely bent forward and she pulled away.

He tried to look over his shoulder to see what was going on behind him but she yelled for him to stay still.

For a long while it was silent and Harry found the anticipation absolutely exhilarating. Not knowing when the strike would come caused a nervous energy to build that wouldn’t allow him to stay still. He twitched and fretted and just as a cold sweat rolled down his spine, he heard a familiar whistling noise cut through the air.

Harry tensed- ready for the magical spark that never failed to ignite his libido and when the blow landed he felt like he was on fire. He grit his teeth and let out a tight groan as his semi-flaccid manhood immediately became engorged with blood. Squeezing the desk until his knuckles whitened, Harry closed his eyes and took delight in the stinging on his skin.

“Count them.” Hermione’s cold yet compassionate voice danced in his head.

“One,” Harry whispered and before he could brace himself for another hit, the wind whistled and a sharper sting graced his skin.

“One what?” she asked viciously.

“One ma’am,” Harry sniffled and put his head down trying not to show his wonderment at Hermione because she never ceased to amaze him; not only was she a sexy squirter but she also had a bit of a dominatrix streak.

Damn Ron is a lucky bloke, he thought. 

The strikes continued at various strengths and intervals that completely left Harry breathless and unable to predict the next swing. Vaguely, he wondered which of the two brandished the switch because some of the harder shots had a bit of power behind them. Harry’s shuttered at the arousing thought of his two friends handing the switch to one another as they took turns on him.

He gasped and stammered as the numbers got higher and he felt a thick trail of precome seep down his cock. Finally after the last hard whack, he fell forward legs quivering and yelled, “20 ma’am!”

Harry panted and tried to catch his breath as he reveled in the pain that radiated from his glowing globes. He smiled picturing the welts and various shades of bruises that covered his arse and winced when Hermione returned her gentle hands to him.

“You did very well.” She whispered tenderly, almost breaking out of the character she portrayed.

“Have you learned your lesson?” she asked retuning to the stern performance.

“Yes ma’am.” Harry moaned.

“Do you promise to improve your marks and behave while at school?” she trailed the tips of her fingers over his sensitive red skin.

“Yesss ma’am.” He hissed.

“Wonderful, now I can reward you for your assurance for change.” She said with a twinge of desperation to her tone.

She turned him around, carted her fingers through his unruly hair, and brought him into a searing kiss. Harry urgently licked at her lips begging for entry and when she opened, the two friends-turned-lovers devoured each other and the role-playing officially ended.

Harry was so hot and randy for her that he began to strip off her clothes; ripping her shirt and jacket completely off and pulling her skirt and knickers down in one go. Suddenly Ron came up behind her to help remove her legs from the tangle of clothes and shoes; Harry took the opportunity to pull his shirt over-head and kick himself free of his jeans, trainers, pants, and socks. 

At the same moment the two were liberated from their garments and Harry drank in the beautiful sight that was Hermione. Her soft brown eyes, cupid-bow lips, heavy breasts, rounded belly teaming with life, wide hips, perky arse, and hidden thatch of sparse curls was driving him wild with desire. He wished he could take it slow and worship every inch of her body with his hands and tongue, but the whipping she gave him was his Spanish Fly and its effects had just kicked in.

He pulled her into his arms and completely ravished her. He sucked and bit at her flesh so much that a constellation of purple and red passion marks was starting to form on her exposed neck and chest. A few times he was over-come with the primal urge to throw her on the floor and have his way with her, but a little voice in the back of his head forbade it and reminded him that she was pregnant.

The whole time Harry busied himself with the gorgeous woman; Ron stood- still fully clothed, a few meters away and watched them with a fiery lustful intensity.

Harry wondered why his mate didn’t join them, but when Hermione squeezed his sore bum hard with her dainty hands, Harry’s body screamed at him to take her now!

His frantic sex-driven mind looked around the room for a place to lay them down, but his only options were the floor or the desk and since they were already leaning on it, the desk won. Remembering pregnant women weren’t supposed to lay completely flat on their backs; Harry decided to be on bottom. It also gave her more control and stopped him from pounding her into oblivion.

As he sat down and drew her toward him, Ron pulled out his wand and started casting a series of spells. The desk became considerably lower and softened like a bed and Harry heard the other man place a balancing and stabilizing charm on his wife. 

Harry eagerly lay down and beckoned her with a finger. Hermione seductively crawled towards him, breasts swinging, and straddled his thighs. Believing that they’d had enough foreplay, Harry held his rock hard cock up and smoothed it against her glistening nether lips and clitoris. She shivered and rolled her hips forward; pushing a bit of his head into her. The two did this a few more times, until Hermione lifted herself up and began to slowly slide down his thick shaft.

Harry felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head due to the constriction and wetness of his best friend’s opening.

“Sweet Circe,” He gasped clutching at her hips. Her cunt was so tight it felt like a pair of lips was sucking him down. He wondered how the hell she managed to be that way with such a well endowed husband as Ron.

When she bottomed out, she wiggled her hips and began to lightly bounce. Harry stroked his hands across her pudgy belly and was mesmerized by her pretty face, slapping tits, and dripping puss.

He quickly discovered how much of a talented shag she was because she did things to his cock that was out of this world. Instead of just riding him like a boring chore, she gripped him with her silky walls and fucked him like no woman had before. Harry felt his resolve crumbling as his bollocks tingled- signaling that he was close to the edge. Determined not to come before she did, Harry grabbed her hips to cease her movements for a few seconds, and then set the pace to his advantage.

Hermione moaned and squirmed on top of him as he used his feet for leverage and took some of the control away by driving his pelvis up into her.

Ron came into view over her shoulder, knelled behind her, and crammed himself into the small space between Harry’s bent knees. Harry sighed when he felt his mate caress his thighs with his callused fingers.

“Gods you two look perfect like this.” Ron said in a dazed voice, sounding like a person who’d just had their ultimate wish finally granted.

The ginger man tutted loudly, “Shame on you Harry for shagging my wife with my baby inside her.” He placed his hands possessively on her bouncing stomach.

Harry and Hermione moaned in unison preparing for the dirty talk that was about to ensue.

“So how is it? Is she everything I described her to be?” Ron slid his hands to join Harry’s at her hips.

“Aren’t these nice and wide?” he lowered his fingers down and fondled them where their genitals met; causing a surge of pleasure to bolt down both their spines. 

“Isn’t this,” Ron slipped a lone digit in beside Harry’s plunging cock, eliciting another moan, “nice and slick?”

He finger fucked them for a few moments before he roamed his hands upwards; Harry wished he could have licked the gleaming trail his finger left behind.

“And these…” he said rubbing and petting her breasts. “These are my favorite because they can do a neat little trick.”

Ron squeezed her tits and twin jets of milk squirted from her erect nipples and warmly streamed onto Harry.

“Holy fuck,” Harry said breathlessly so turned on by the wetness on his chest that he started to drive himself harder into Hermione’s clenching heat. Ron squeezed her again, and another jet of milk rained down on his neck and chin, and a few drops landed on his lower lip. Harry quickly darted his tongue out to taste a bit of her sweet nectar.

Just like before, her body began to tense due to her imminent orgasm and Harry was grateful because due to Ron’s ministrations, he was barely holding on to his load. 

Ron pinched and pulled her nipples and Hermione stiffened, suddenly her walls began to rhythmically ripple along Harry’s length as her climax struck. He held her tight as she took her pleasure and was wonderfully rewarded by a warm gush of fluid that flowed from her- soaking his pelvis and bollocks, leaking down the crevasse of his inner thighs, and pooling in the cleft of his arse.

“Come Harry.” Ron said in a harsh whisper. Harry felt a rough finger probe at his back entrance and when it breeched him, the redhead yelled, “Come inside her!”

At that moment, Harry thrust deeply within and exploded with Ron and Hermione’s names on his lips. He shot five ropes of pearly white seed into her womb and lazily grinded his hips while the last vestiges of her orgasm milked his wilting cock. 

Exhausted, Hermione slumped against her husband as Harry panted beneath. Ron wrapped his arms around her, rocked gently, and murmured sweet inaudible words into her ear. He lowered his large freckled hand and rubbed her belly; Harry was so touched by the tenderness his two best mates shared that he wanted to be a part of it too and shyly raised his hand to join Ron’s. 

The three friends looked into each other’s eyes and savored the intimate moment they shared forever. 

Ron helped to bring Hermione down, and they all piled up in the shower. They took turns washing each other up and Harry gave Ron a breath-taking blowjob on the tiled loo floor.

Harry slid on his under pants and one of Ron’s old t-shirts and lay in the master bed with Hermione fast asleep cuddled in his back and Ron snuggling his front.

“Today was unforgettable.” He whispered to a barely-awake Ron.

“I know.” The larger man yawned.

“How long did you two plan this?”

“We worked it out last night-I told Hermione how you liked to be spanked and we brainstormed a way to make it happen.”

“You two really are too kinky for your own good. So let me guess, the reason your character was acting so edgy was because the ‘Headmistress’ was really his secret lover and her domination of his ‘ward’ was turning him on?”

“Bingo. We had the whole thing planned to head in that direction, but when she kissed you and I saw your reaction; I figured she couldn’t handle two randy bastards at the same time in her current delicate condition, so to avoid accidently hurting her, I decided to sit this one out.” 

Harry frowned, “I’m really sorry I got so carried away that you couldn’t join us.” He said earnestly.

“It’s been a fantasy of mine to watch Hermione take someone else on and you did a spectacular job at gobbling me off, so please don’t worry about it.” Ron yawned again and Harry knew his mate would be asleep in seconds.

“Well, after the baby comes, I promise Hermione and I will come up with something wonderful to make it up to you.” Harry said stretching his arm behind him to rest it on

Hermione’s hip and nuzzled his head into Ron’s shoulder.

The last thing he heard before Ron’s heavy breathing transitioned to light snores was, “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
